The quest for the lost blade
by Smiles god of the forth wall
Summary: One day, Percy comes across a powerful demigod who could possibly be the key for their upcoming quest. WARNING: MY FIRST FAN FICTION.


PERCY I was doing my morning routine, which consisted of waking up to eat breakfast, jogging a lap around camp (stopping by my cabin to clean it up a little bit), swimming in the lake and then going to my sword fighting class at the arena. When I walked into the arena, I noticed there was another new kid, they're a lot of new kid nowadays but this one stood out because of the fact that I couldn't see his face due to the black sweatshirt he was wearing.

YI walked up to him and said, "Hey, kiddo, what's your name?" he didn't take off his hood but I could tell he was glaring at me. He responded with " Whats yours?" while he said this he raised his head a little bit and I could see his chin, which was white and covered with peach fuzz, his voice was deep yet you could tell that it was a pre-teens voice. " My names Percy, Percy Jackson." he simply nodded and took his pale hand from out of his sweatshirt pocket and said, " Just call me Miles." I stared at him questioningly, " okay... Anyways, who's your godly parent?" " Why in the blue hell do you want to know that?" I just stared at him " I'm sorry, but what did you just say?" I was honestly surprised when he said 'hell', I mean, it's not a popular term with us demigods! He must've noticed what he said and replied " I'm sorry, learned about all the rules last night around the same time I arrived." " I know how you feel, I was like that when I first got here to." there was an awkward silence after I said that and then I said the only thing I could think of to keep the conversation going ," So where are you from" I said casually. he replied with, "Nowhere in particular, anyways from the sound of it, looks like we have to get a partner," I didn't like how he changed the subject, but decided to overlook that. " Ok, how 'bout we buddy up then, Miles. I wanter to see how good you are with a sword." I wont let him back out of this conversation yet, something about him just screamed mystery, and I was gonna figure it out.

We both grabbed our swords, I un-capped my ballpoint pen and Miles watched as it turned into Riptide. Then he took of his hood to reveal that underneath it he looked like he was about to rob a bank, wearing a black beanie that you could see a glimpse of dirty blonde hair peaking out from underneath the beanie, and he was wearing plain black sunglasses. He was grinning like a madman as he drew a sword that was sheathed against his back, underneath his hoodie. The sword looked like a normal celestial bronze sword but had four buttons on the hilt with one of the four already pushed down. One was pitch black, the second was golden, the third was silver, and the fourth, the one that was pushed down, was bronze.

" Ok, I want to see how good you are, let's see who can knock the other one out first, 'kay Miles?" He didn't respond verbally but instead nodded his head solemnly, which didn't match up with him smiling like a maniac. Without another word he lunged at me, taking my by surprise, I mean, by the gods this Miles character was strong! He continually slashed at me, forcing me onto the defensive.

(One hour later)

After he attempted to trip me to finally get this challenge over with, I found an opening and took it, sprat kicking him a good ten away. He landed on his back and immediately jumped back to his feet only to find me running at him at full speed, and he just smirked like he won! I continued running thinking it was a bluff and at. The last possible second he just sidestepped out of the way and tripped me in such a way so I landed on my head and found myself unconscious.

MILES

I looked down at Percy and felt regret, but then remembered what the note said in the box with the sword in it. The note explained about the camp, and how he fit into the grand scheme of things. The note also said 'If you end up getting challenged by anyone, do not feel bad if you win. The other person also knows the consequences of losing, and are prepared to accept it if need be.'. The note also explained that, at least for now, to keep my identity a secret.

After the duel was over I sheathed my sword, put my hood back on, and picked up Percy and looked around only to realized that the entire arena was looking at our duel. I turned to the nearest kid and asked him where to take him. He responded " in the weapon supplies room, there's a bed. Just put him there." he said this all like he was talking to someone famous. I thanked him and laid Percy down on the mattress that I assumed was the bed the boy was talking about. I sat down next to the bed and waited for Percy to awaken. 


End file.
